Enchanted Wind
by Riar Aille
Summary: 6th Year. Hermione is a Gryffindor prefect and is ready for another year of adventures. Could some of them invove perhaps.. Draco Malfoy?


Enchanted Wind ****

Chapter 1: The Train Ride

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Wow, who would have guessed that?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rain beat against the enchanted car as lightening lit up the surroundings. Hermione leaned her head against the pillow as they drove the miles to King's Cross-Station, where she would board the Hogwarts Express for her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She had been made a Prefect to no ones surprise. Her badge was carefully lain in her bag atop her new robes. She was told in her Prefect letter this year that there would be a new housing assignment this year. The Prefects would have their own "House", complete with dorms and a common room/study. There were portraits in the common room leading to the hall, each House, and even one to the library. 

Over the summer Hermione had grown slightly, now towering over her 5'3" mother at a height of 5'7". Her once brown hair was now dyed so her normally dark brown hair now had a tint of auburn to it. After being nagged by her mother to visit a Muggle hair salon, she was given products to tame her wild tresses. Those same products were now used religiously to keep her hair sleek and healthy. Not surprisingly thereafter she had caught the eyes of many men. 

"Hermione honey, wake up. We're at the station." Hermione's mother called.

"Mmmhmm…" came Hermione's groggy reply as she got out of the car. It had been three whole months since she had last seen her best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Hermione and her mother trudged along to the station where they crossed onto Platform 9 ¾. The moment she stepped onto the platform, she felt eyes on her.   
"'Mione honey I have to get to work. Be sure to owl me as soon as you get to school!" Hermione's mother pulled her into a tight embrace and left the platform.

'Hmm, where are Harry and Ron?' Hermione thought, looking around the platform.

"Harry, admit it! You are never going to beat me at chess, why do you even try?" Came a very familiar voice, accompanied by red hair that very few had.

"Ron?" She asked, approaching the duo.

"'MIONE!" Harry and Ron said embracing their long lost counterpart.

'Wow, have they gotten stronger.' Hermione thought.

'She's gotten gorgeous.' Ron thought.

'Since when does Hermione wear a bra?' Harry thought, feeling the obvious against his chest. (A/N: lol sorry I had to!)

"Guys I've missed you so much!" Hermione said during the embrace.

"Oh look, Potted and Weasel have their precious Mudblood back!" The trio turned around to look at none other then Draco Malfoy and his goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"Shove off Malfoy." Harry said pulling away from his friends and glaring at Malfoy.

"Malfoy, just because you're not capable of having any female company doesn't mean you have to be jealous of Harry and Ron. I'm sure that if you reached down and got a hold of yourself it will all be all right in the end." Hermione stated with a lovely little smirk on her face.

"Woah Mudblood hold on. Are you saying I can't get any?" Malfoy asked.

"To be honest? I don't care about your sex life or lack thereof but the only people you hang around with are these two goons and Parkinson. Of course Parkinson is the resident Slytherin slut so." Hermione trailed off and turned and walked towards the train. Draco just stood there stunned.

"Wow 'Mione what has gotten into you?" Harry asked.

"Lets just say that when you deal with teenage boys all summer working at the local pool, you learn how to handle them." 

'Well that certainly explains her killer tan.' Thought Harry as everyone began to board the train. 

The ride to Hogwarts passed without any incidents. Harry and Ron discussed Quidditch and girls while Hermione stared out the window and slept. Apparently Draco was too embarrassed to have another confrontation with Hermione. Soon enough the ride came to a stop and everyone was dressed and in the carriages on their way to the Great Hall for yet another year opening feast. 


End file.
